Seattle Totems
The Seattle Totems were a professional ice hockey franchise based in Seattle, Washington, United States. They were a member of various minor professional and semi-professional leagues (and under several names) between 1945 and 1975. They played their home games in the Seattle Civic Ice Arena and later at the Seattle Center Coliseum. History After World War II, the Pacific Coast Hockey League, a major professional league on the west coast in the teens and 1920s, was resurrected as a semi-professional loop. Seattle, as a strong hockey town and notable for being the first city outside of Canada to host a Stanley Cup champion in 1917, was granted a franchise, the Seattle Ironmen. The Ironmen won the league's playpff championship in 1944-45 and then went on to win the 1944-45 United States National Senior Championship. They finished in first place in the league in 1948, while the league itself became fully professional in 1949. Its most notable stars were Gordon Kerr, the team's leading scorer in those years with 235 points in 244 games, William Robinson, Eddie Dartnell and Joe Bell. Among other notables for the team were future NHL star goaltender Al Rollins and legendary Philadelphia Flyers coach Fred Shero. In 1952, the league changed its name to the Western Hockey League, and the Ironmen themselves changed their name to the Seattle Bombers the following season. The team continued to play poorly for two seasons, and the only bright spot was the debut for Seattle of the greatest minor league scorer of all time, Guyle Fielder. After two seasons of increasing travel costs -- for which the Bombers received aid from the league -- Seattle suspended operations for the 1955 season. The team rejoined the WHL as the Seattle Americans the following season, finishing in first place in 1957 led by a tremendous season by Fielder, who broke the professional single season scoring record with 122 points en route to Most Valuable Player honors and the first of four straight scoring championships for Seattle. Among other notables for the Americans were Val Fonteyne, notable as the least penalized player of all time, future Vezina winner Charlie Hodge, and future National Hockey League general managers Emile Francis and Keith Allen. The team's final season as the Americans, in 1958, saw the first time the franchise would win a playoff series. The Americans were renamed the Seattle Totems for the 1958-59 season, the name by which it would go for the rest of its existence. Fielder and Rudy Filion remained the team's great stars, but like many other WHL teams the Totems had very stable rosters, and players such as Marc Boileau, Gerry Leonard, Bill MacFarland, Jim Powers, Gordie Sinclair and future NHL coach and general manager Tom McVie spent many seasons each in Seattle colors. Allen was the team's coach its first seven seasons as the Totems, guiding the team to a first place finish in 1959 and to the playoffs six out of the seven years of his tenure. Season-by-season results This table excludes the results of the team under its previous names. Season G W L T Pts Pct GF GA 1958-59 70 40 27 3 83 0.593 277 225 1959-60 70 38 28 4 80 0.571 270 219 1960-61 70 37 28 5 79 0.564 262 222 1961-62 70 36 29 5 77 0.550 244 222 1962-63 70 35 33 2 72 0.514 239 237 1963-64 70 29 35 6 64 0.457 247 228 1964-65 70 36 30 4 76 0.543 204 198 1965-66 72 32 37 3 67 0.465 231 256 1966-67 72 39 26 7 85 0.590 228 195 1967-68 72 35 30 7 77 0.535 207 199 1968-69 74 33 30 11 77 0.520 236 238 1969-70 73 30 35 8 68 0.466 240 260 1970-71 72 27 36 9 63 0.438 223 260 1971-72 72 12 53 7 31 0.215 175 331 1972-73 72 26 32 14 66 0.458 270 286 1973-74 78 32 42 4 68 0.436 288 319 1974-75 78 29 38 11 69 0.442 258 296 Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Western Hockey League (minor pro) team Category:Pacific Coast Hockey League team Category:Central Hockey League (1963-1984) team Category:Seattle Totems